Perteneces a la oscuridad
by Levy Red
Summary: Día tras día te agobias a ti mismo con estas ideas, considerando que lo más conveniente sería desvanecerte sin avisar, pero en el fondo sabes que estas esperando aquella mágica visión. Levantas la vista para que tus ojos se crucen con los de ella. Primer historia, denle una oportunidad. AU


**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y todos sus maravillosos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo los he tomado para este intento de historia con el único fin de desahogarme y entretenerlos.

Yoo! Bueno aquí me tienen tomando valor para por fin hacerme con una cuenta y subir mi primer intento de fanfic terminado (con mucho esfuerzo debo decir) Cx Espero y alguien se dé el tiempo de leerlo y más aún espero que a alguna personita le agrade aunque sea un poco mi historia :)

**Aclaraciones: **Es un AU.

* * *

.

**Perteneces a la Oscuridad**

_by: Levy Red_

.

.

.

Ahí estas de nuevo, otro de tus días normales, es decir: deprimente. Tienes ganas de irte, de regresar a tu apartamento y encerrarte para leer o escuchar música que, sabes bien, terminara deprimiéndote más.

Pero no haces tal cosa, permaneces ahí parado con tus brazos cruzados sobre tu pecho y tu cabeza agachada. Le das un vistazo rápido a tus ropas, vistes un conjunto de prendas oscuras… todo en ti es oscuro. Sí, siempre es así, te basta con ver ese color negro para pensar que eres una sombra, un ser de las tinieblas al que le cuesta caminar bajo el sol pues su brillante y sofocante luz parece querer erradicarte completamente.

Día tras día te agobias a ti mismo con estas ideas, considerando que lo más conveniente sería desvanecerte sin avisar… al fin y al cabo nadie lo notaria. Sigues recargado sobre la pared mirando a todos partes, quieres negártelo pero en el fondo sabes que estas esperando aquella mágica visión. Al fin llega ese efímero momento del día, ese instante donde un rayo de luz te ilumina un poco, alejando la oscuridad, sin alterar tu presencia, simplemente te separa de las sombras sin lastimarte.

Levantas la vista para que tus ojos se crucen con los de_ ella._ Aquella pequeña y delicada chica que parece danzar con el viento, va tarareando lindas y tranquilas melodías al caminar. Gira su bello rostro y posa sus ojos en ti, no huye, te mira fijamente y sonríe, incluso levanta su mano para agitarla saludándote. Y sabes que has perdido la batalla contigo mismo pues en tus delgados labios ahora se asoma una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Este momento ya se ha vuelto una rutina. Tú eres la oscuridad que siempre vaga por todos los lugares sin que nadie lo note, pasas desapercibido, ni una solo persona parece concentrar su atención en ti. Pero crees estar bien con eso, ya te has acostumbrado a la soledad, sin embargo sabes que por dentro te consume, te hiere… _te mata lentamente._

Sin embrago en un momento del día una pequeña luz posa su mirada en ti, dándote a entender que no estas totalmente solo, que con un poco de interés de ambas partes algo podría surgir: ambos lograrían alcanzar el equilibrio.

Pero lo crees imposible, definitivamente a ella no podrías interesarle tanto. Y es que aquella hermosa chica es la personificación de la luz, tan amable, tan alegre… _tan cálida._ Es todo lo que a tu sombría existencia le hace falta y por eso cada vez que la vuelves a ver te parece más y más lejana, distante… _inalcanzable._

Dejas tus pensamientos a un lado recordando que aquel rayo no te iluminara eternamente, concentras tu mirar en la rubia frente a ti y la ves ladear la cabeza y cerrar sus bellos ojos verdes, dedicándote la primera y última sonrisa del día, y puedes sentir como te llena, como esa preciosa imagen se queda grabada en lo profundo de tus recuerdos y –lo admites- en algún lugar de tu corazón.

Inclinas tu cabeza para que sepa que agradeces el gesto y que también te despides. Y ese esperado momento llega a su fin, regresas nuevamente a tus sombras, a tu oscuridad.

Decides que está bien. No quieres corromper a aquel ser, tan perfecto ante tus ojos. Solo quieres seguir siendo capaz de observarlo, de ser cegado con su brillante presencia aunque cuando vuelva a irse tu oscuridad regrese con más fuerza, lanzándote al vacío. Nada de eso importa, ya que por un instante aquella hada te sonríe e ilumina todo a tu alrededor.

Y es que lo has comprendido desde hace tiempo, tu Zeref, eres la personificación de las sombras, las pesadillas y la soledad. Un ser tan imperfecto y oscuro para ser abrazado por aquel hermoso resplandor.

.

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo owo realmente muero de vergüenza por publicarlo, está escrito en segunda persona porque realmente así me salió, lo escribí durante una clase (lo se soy muy irresponsable xD) y desde el principio lo escribí así. Espero realmente que a alguien le guste, debo confesar que lleva un poco de mis sentimientos y pensamientos en el Cx

Quiero agradecer en especial a Brandy Moon, ella me ha apoyado en mis intentos de historias revisándolas y corrigiéndome, además que me brindo ánimos para hacerme la cuenta :) Brandy Mil gracias. (Si te gusta Matantei Loki Ragnarok pásate por sus historias :3)

En fin ya me extendí mucho así que me paso a retirar, se les agradece mucho por leer y me haría muy feliz si alguien se anima a dejarme un pequeño Review diciéndome si les agrado, comentandome mis errores o como mejorar, o bien para matarme por el horroroso escrito xD

Cuídense y que tengan linda noche :3

_Levy Red._


End file.
